<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep it in the family by MonsterWrites (ConscientiousMonster)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878438">Keep it in the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/MonsterWrites'>MonsterWrites (ConscientiousMonster)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But its romanticized to the moon and back, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Something, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage character overcoming rape by his older brother, psychological turmoil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/MonsterWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy faces a mental turmoil after his older Alpha brother uses him as a mate during a rut.<br/>Alternatively, Technoblade learns about aftercare. </p>
<p>This is inspired by another fanfic by someone else, that was left unfinished. OP, if you're out there, please know that I really love your fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno jolted awake, inhaling sharply as if he was drowning a moment ago. He put his claw against his forehead and perched over in a cross-legged position, as he tried to recall the memories of the night before this morning. And to his surprise, he found nothing. He completely blanked out on whatever unfolded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly reaching for the glass of water that always stood on the side of his bed stand, Techno almost pushed off a lamp. He looked over in surprise. What was the lamp doing there, where was his water? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sunk in slowly for him: this wasn't his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't common for Techno to sleep anywhere that wasn't his room. He didn't ever take Phil's invitation to sleep in his room if he had a nightmare, neither did he ever fancy sleeping in his twin or younger brother's rooms. For all his strength, he had a very fragile sense of comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange pain overcame his head. Techno rubbed at his temples, looking around until he realised that he wasn't alone in the bed he was occupying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was right next to him. This is Tommy's room. That still doesn't make sense, why would he randomly decide to sleep here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With zero intention of waking his younger brother, Techno tried to push the blanket off himself, but it came off Tommy's side in the process. Techno stilled, looking over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy's hands were tightly tied up with a belt and held behind his back. A couple of bruises suggested that that's been there for quite a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A memory flashed before Techno's eyes. Memory of undoing his belt and holding a crying Tommy still with his own claws, as he fastened the belt around his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno gulped down. Why in a world would he do that? He slowly lifted the cover a bit more, unfolding more truth as he went. His pants were undone. Tommy's pants were missing, and his backside looked like it's seen better days. There was some blood between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The piglin hybrid felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He perched over with his elbows on his knees, grabbing his own head and asking himself a terrifying question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I really do that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More and more memories flashed up as he thought about this. The memory of barging into his younger brother's room. Feeling of a fogged mind and his only motivation being a need to rut his instincts out. Still trembling, Techno covered his mouth in a silent scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, he knew what to do. What's done is done. He should take care of the consequences now. Techno glanced over at Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy has been trying really hard to keep his breathing even ever since he heard Techno move around. The memories of the past night etched in his mind and his body. He had never seen his older brother so ruthless and irrational. Tommy loved to get on his nerves - on anyone's nerves, really - but he never thought that one day his brother would have enough of it. It was a punishment. It had to be. Otherwise Techno would have controlled himself and not come to Tommy's room when his Alpha instincts kicked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hardly slept the night, contrary to Techno who started snoring shortly after he released his last load inside of the boy. The pain and the memories kept him awake. Now he finally heard the piglin get up and move around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy closed his eyes and tried to keep his face relaxed, faking a dream. He couldn't stand to face Techno right now, no matter what the other had in mind. Tommy just didn't want to be there right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped in surprise but stayed still as he felt Techno lean over him. Very slowly, the sharp claws worked their way around the belt, finally undoing it from Tommy's arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno set the belt aside, and went ahead to check the perimeter. After making sure that everyone else was asleep, he returned to Tommy's room. He noted that the boy had changed his position while he was gone, now having his hands tucked against his chest. It didn't matter, he probably did it in his sleep instinctively, as he clearly hasn't woken up yet. Good for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno scooped the boy up and carried him towards the nearest bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was panicking, but to be honest, nothing could have gone more wrong than the previous night, unless Techno was carrying him somewhere to kill him to make sure nobody would know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not even that important,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy thought at the thought of death compared to his experience, </span>
  <em>
    <span>siblings abuse each other all the time, he wouldn't actually… he wouldn't…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt Techno seat him down over the toilet seat. He tried to keep a balance between being asleep and sitting reasonably upwards. Techno's hand gripped his shoulder at a weird angle, and Tommy imagined that he must have been facing away right now, so he dared peek a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His older brother was grabbing a towel and the showerhead meanwhile. The moment Techno's attention returned to Tommy - the boy closed his eyes shut. He did his best to stay calm as he felt Techno clean him up. At least he wasn't getting murdered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Techno finished washing the blood and semen off Tommy, he picked the boy up with a soft towel around him and carried away. He knew that he couldn't just bring Tommy back to his room - he had to replace the bedsheets there first - so temporarily, he carried the boy to his own room. Techno set Tommy down in his bed, then looked through his drawers for a soothing balm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt even worse than before. When he was struggling away from his brother, even after Techno tied his hands together, it still felt as a more justifiable way to approach the situation than having to lay moveless on his back, clearly not even in his own room. This felt as if he had submitted the last bits of his free will that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy peeked a little, and was not thrilled to see his brother sit on the bed next to him and softly move his legs apart. Fear crept it's way into his soul. Was all that cleaning just a preparation for another round? Were Wilbur or Phil even home? Will they hear if he calls for help now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy almost cried when he felt Techno gently rub something all around his entrance and somewhat inside, but he thought that staying inside his head was the last thing that Techno couldn't take away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno let go of him fairly soon, covered the boy with his blanket and quickly left the room. Tommy waited till the hoofsteps were far enough to open his eyes again. Then he inhaled. Then he cried. Even though he wasn't in his own room, Tommy curled up and tried to hide underneath the silky velvet blanket. The blanket that smelled like his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was Techno's room. Tommy had never been in it, his older brother wasn't a type to let anyone in his personal space or territory. Tommy looked around. His room was… normal. Some action figures on the shelves, an old looking notebook on his desk, a glass of water on his bed stand. A strange tube that resembled a toothpaste tube also rested on the bed stand. It had a strong grassy scent. Tommy suddenly realized that this is what Techno applied to his bottom and left there. And, to his surprise, Tommy also suddenly realised that he was no longer hurting down there, as he felt sore and wounded all night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno threw the stained sheets into the washing machine, and replaced them with the new ones with care and speed he had never put into the process before, least he was making his own bed. He returned and quickly relocated Tommy back into his own room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having placed and tucked the boy in, Techno sat on the edge of the bed next to him, grasping his own head. Why did he do that? How did he let it happen? And most importantly, what was he going to do now? Now… for now he did all that he could. He couldn't imagine what Tommy must have felt by now, but he suspected that the boy might try and bring justice on his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So be it. But unless Tommy is the one to call him out - Techno won't be the one to bring it up. Tommy might also want to just never speak of this again. There was no telling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno reached his hand, lightly ruffling Tommy's hair. Sure, his baby brother was annoying, but Techno didn't think he deserved what was done to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for now, there was not much else he could have done, so Techno left the boy alone in his room, and went back to his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tommy is usually up by now." Phil said in a worried tone. His two older sons ate calmly at the kitchen table. Wilbur joked about getting to enjoy some peace and quiet for once, but Phil felt more concerned than relieved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved all of his sons, no matter where each of them came from. This was his found family. And the youngest one was missing from it right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He headed to Tommy's room by the time the other two finished eating, so they could come along. Techno felt his heart drop with every step towards the room, but he stayed true to his choice: If Tommy speaks about it, he'll come forth. But he won't mention it if Tommy won't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil knocked on the closed door. When he didn't hear a reply, he pushed the door open before the frantic fears could rule his head. He checked the ceiling first. Disposing of his original fear, he glanced over at the bed. Tommy was still in bed, his back facing the room and the intruders in it. He wasn't asleep, clearly. Tommy always slept on his back, and usually he either drooled or snored while he was at it. This was clearly just him laying on his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil carefully sat on the side of the bed, reaching out a hand to place on his son's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy's first reaction was a shiver and a jolt. But he stilled himself, realising that it's just Phil. He knew the other two were also in the room, but didn't see them from where he laid. He wondered if he would have a trauma of not letting people touch him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil petted his shoulder, before calling out softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tommy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy took a second to sit up and look over. He didn't mean to, yet he looked for Techno first. The piglin stood behind Wilbur, leaning over a chair and facing away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy gulped. Techno was mad. He was probably mad. He was probably planning to kill Tommy if he spoke up. Clearly he was just mad that he didn't get to do that earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't come down for breakfast." Phil tried to start a conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy kept looking at Techno, considering his options. He could tell Phil, he could tell him right now. He could end this right here and tell Phil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno finally looked over. Tommy opened his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a nightmare." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Replied Phil, who knew Tommy as a type not to be affected by those, or even have them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A really bad one." The boy added, not knowing if his usual lying skills were there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether he was lying or not, Phil didn't want to show lack of trust in his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have called me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tommy and Techno bit their lips. No, he could not have, Phil wasn't home when it happened. Neither was Wilbur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Strange hearing that come from you." Wilbur put his hands at his hips, trying to joke it off to help his brother feel better. "You're not usually scared easily."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A </span>
  <b>
    <em>really </em>
  </b>
  <span>bad nightmare." Tommy added again, "It felt really… real. I couldn't tell it was a dream when I woke up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you dream of? It could help to let it out now." Phil inquired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy seemed to consider his options, then shook his head and laid back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't wanna talk about it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno finally looked at him. He couldn't decide whether Tommy actually thought it was a dream or just didn't want to mention it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can have your breakfast here if you want." Phil advised. His priority has shifted into getting Tommy out of the state he was in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I'll come out in a bit." Tommy reassured him back, not moving from his spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." Phil got up. "Get ready for school, you two. Techno, think you can drive Wilbur to school on your own?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy perked up again, but Phil replied before he could voice his question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can stay home today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to show that he valued Tommy's feelings, even if he didn't know them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I… oh have an algebra test today. I can't miss it, it's a quarter of my year's grade."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno coughed. He choked back a painful realisation that his brother was still a child. How could he do that? Why did he do such a monstrous thing to this poor child?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy took that cough as a warning. He shifted around nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, I'll… I think I'll be fine… I think…" he tried to sound less sure as he went on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about you get up and eat first, and we see from there? I can always get you there for the third lesson too." Phil suggested, heading to exit the room and give Tommy space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why can't I stay at home over a bad dream?" Wilbur whined, following Phil out. "Dream kicked my shoulder the other day. That was a bad Dream! Can I stay home now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno said nothing, and left with the other two without making eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're alright?" Phil asked, somewhat content that the boy was now in the kitchen and eating his breakfast, but still concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am." Tommy lied, his mouth full of rice and lies. "It was just really unpleasant so I woke up thinking that it was real for some time. But like, isn't the best thing to do to shake a bad dream off - is to go outside and feel awake?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm offering for you to skip school today. I could never imagine you missing out on that offer. I won't hold you accountable for whatever grade you would have gotten today." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks. But that's what I want." Tommy only half lied. He thought he would feel better if he acted like nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. But no rush. You'll be just in time for the third lesson, we can take it slow. Actually…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil grabbed his phone off the counter he was leaning against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Techno drove today. I'll ask him to come pick you up, I know he can skip the P. E. class about now, he's got an A+ on it anyways." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy clenched his cup of orange juice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-why not Wilbur?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've seen Wilbur." Phil replied, without looking up from his phone. "Techno is more responsible, you know that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed hard. He wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared to stay alone with his brother again, or even what might happen. He would rather have Wilbur ride him to school. This man had no regard for the rules of the road, but at least he cared enough to have a safe panic word with Tommy. A word that, if Tommy ever said it, would make him drop everything and come to the rescue. Techno was always more distant with his family, Tommy included. But now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Techno can't come." Phil sighed, "They had a sudden shift in the schedule. Guess I'll just trust you to use a taxi then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy let out the breath he didn't notice he was holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the phone, Techno lied. He didn't want to stay alone with Tommy again just yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno always walked quietly, sometimes not making a noise at all. That's how he managed to walk all the way to Tommy's room and even lean over his shoulder unnoticed. Tommy was at his desk, holding his head up with one hand and chewing on the pencil held in the other one, as he clearly struggled with his homework. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost looked like nothing had happened, spare for the fact that he was strangely quiet all day. They had to talk about it, Techno knew they had to. But he didn't want to. He didn't know if he could bear to have Tommy look at him like he was a monster, even if he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to divide the total sum by three here." Techno finally broke the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, Tommy jolted up, but more so because he didn't hear Techno approach. He looked over his shoulder, not wanting to have his back exposed to his brother. It gave him flashbacks. Tommy had a look of fear written across his face as he tried to scan Techno's face for any emotions. He didn't find any. His older brother looked as if nothing happened last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well how the fuck am I supposed to know what's that number gonna be?" Tommy asked back, trying to see if they could keep a normal conversation going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to." Techno replied in his usual monotone, setting one hand down to lean over the table and pointing at the book with the other one. "Algebra isn't about numbers, it's about what you do with them. The process. You only have to write that you would divide the sum here, you don't actually have to count." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy kept looking at him, then slowly turned towards his notebook and wrote down what his brother said. He kept his shoulders up like a startled animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything, he was not about to lose an opportunity of having his homework done for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno kept his other hand pointed at the book. But he eventually moved it to the other side of Tommy's chair. If he had wings like Phil did, Tommy would have been under his wing right now. The Alpha found himself strangely content with this position. A protectful stance. Must have been an after effect of mating, he concluded. Or just guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt as if he could tell that Tommy was stressed, thought that was just a given at that point. Still, the instincts told him to comfort the small one. Or maybe it was just his conscience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy could very much use not feeling his brother's warm breath on his ear, he had enough of it last time. He squinted his eyes, remembering that he now knew exactly what his brother's mouth tasted like. Tommy felt a small anxiety overtake him the more he thought about it. So he tried to concentrate on his homework instead, that's how desperate he was for a distraction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno wanted to talk about their last night. He really did. But he could see that his mere presence was sending Tommy into a distressed state. At least, he concluded, Tommy wasn't intending on talking about it either. Or he would have shouted for Techno to get out of his room by now, or called someone for help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt wrong to just let that hang in the air, but Technoblade was a (young) man of well weighted decisions. If he had apologized - he simply would have shown Tommy that the small boy was the one holding the upper hand now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Alpha instincts and a simple understanding of the situation would not allow that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he would have to play his role right from now on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having helped Tommy with his homework, Techno headed out of his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." He heard as he stood just outside the messy room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...You're welcome." He threw back, then went to his own room for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them slept that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was kept awake by the screaming of the voices in his head telling him to go comfort Tommy. But for all he knew there wasn't anything that his brother wanted less than to be touched right now, especially by Techno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was kept awake by his memories of the previous night, and worst of all, by a realisation that they weren't scaring him as much as he simply wished he could have someone comfort him about it. He wasn't left touch repulsive by the experience, he just wanted to have the right touch now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no one came to give it that night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets an idea of what he wants now.<br/>Also, Dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy gulped down. He usually had no reason to come to his brother’s room, but now that he did - he felt anxious. This was something that he deemed “the right thing to do”, not “what he wanted to do”. He felt that he should have talked to Techno. But he really didn’t want to. So Tommy stood indecisively against the door to his brother’s room for some time. </p><p>Then he sighed heavily, leaned against the locked door with his back and slowly slid down to the floor. What would he even say now? Was Techno even in his room?</p><p>The answer came when Techno opened his door from inside, and Tommy, who was leaning against it, fell backwards and hit his head against his hooves. </p><p>The boy looked up at his concerned brother looming above him. A familiar sight. Tommy was used to looking up at him. </p><p>This time however the boy scrambled to his feet and stood a good two meters away from Techno.</p><p>“Hey there, hello. Hi.” He blurted out the only part of the conversation that he had rehearsed beforehand. </p><p>“Hey Tommy.” </p><p>Tommy clenched his fists nervously. </p><p>“We… need to talk.” </p><p>“We do.” Confirmed Techno. </p><p>“...But! I don’t want to, so goodbye!” Tommy turned around, quickly heading back to his room.</p><p>Techno caught up to him just outside of it, and took his hand by the wrist. </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>“<em>Please let go of my hand </em>.” Tommy said as if it was something he was trained to say the moment he was touched. </p><p>Techno let go the moment he asked him to, and Tommy brought his hands to his chest, looking back in surprise. This felt… different. This was different from their previous physical interaction. Techno actually listened to him. </p><p>“We do need to talk.” Techno reminded him. </p><p>Tommy hesitated. But eventually invited his brother to his room. This was a bit more of his territory at least. Even though that hardly helped him before… but he tried not to think about it. </p><p>The two sat on the farthest chairs from each other. </p><p>‘Sorry’ danced on the tip of Techno’s tongue, but he knew very well that was the most useless thing he could have said now. </p><p>“What is there to talk about?” Tommy attempted to start the conversation, feeling rage build up in him instantly and raising his voice. “You’ve walked into my room and you ra-...” </p><p>Tommy glanced at the door in the middle of his sentence. Techno followed his gaze. </p><p>“Maybe… we can postpone this conversation until we’re… uhm… alone at home?” Tommy suggested, though the thought of being together alone wasn’t the most prominent to him right now.</p><p>“Yes. Would make sense.” Techno nodded, looking at the door as well and realising that Wilbur and Phil could have heard them. Tommy was always a loud boy. Did that mean that he didn’t want to tell them though? </p><p>“But, Tommy. If you want to tell Phil and Wilbur about it-”</p><p>“I don’t.” Tommy cut him off before Techno could even voice his mind. </p><p>And all he was going to say was that he’d come forth with it as well. But Tommy didn’t exactly care. He just knew that he didn’t want to let them know. At least not now. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Techno worried that maybe Tommy thought he was trying to threaten him. He didn’t want to say ‘sorry’, but he certainly didn’t want Tommy thinking that his conscience was clear.</p><p>“Look. I did what I shouldn’t have done.” He treaded carefully. “And I know ‘sorry’ wouldn’t cut it. So if there’s anything I could do to make it up to you… you should tell me."</p><p>That was one weird turn of events. Techno advised to do something - anything? - that Tommy would have told him to do. That was basically handing him the control. Tommy stared at him, befuddled by the offer, but also still mad that Techno thought this was just some sorta exchange of a favour for a trauma and a loss of virginity. </p><p>“Just. Think about it. I don’t expect you to answer right away.” Techno said, as he got up and headed out. </p><p>He disappeared behind the door. </p><p>Then reappeared a second later. </p><p>“When you, uhm, come up with something. You know where to find me.”</p><p>He disappeared again. </p><p>And reappeared again. </p><p>“In my room. I mean my room. You know you can always find me in my room. Unless I’m at training… but I’ll eventually be in my room. Just. You know.” </p><p>Then he walked away for good. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy lied about having a nightmare last night, and he would have lied if he said he had one the next night. He dreamt of the worst possible thing he could have seen nonetheless. He saw his brother, but that dream wasn’t a memory of any events that took place last night. </p><p>There was no reason for Tommy to dream of seeing Techno and feeling strangely at peace. He remembered what he did to him, but within the logic of the dreamscape, he just didn’t feel alarmed. </p><p>Tommy dreamt of having his brother slowly reach for his hand and envelope it in his claws gently. </p><p>Tommy woke up clinging to one of his pillows, realising that he was humping into it. </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>The boy tried his best not to focus on that. Trying was the key word, as he found himself zoned out in the locker room after the P.E. class. He was still trying to understand why he would feel so calm in his dream, when someone touched his shoulder and called out his name. Tommy recognized the voice. </p><p>“Tommy? You’ve been awfully quiet the whole day. Did… did something happen?” Dream asked. </p><p>The first thing Tommy did was look around. No one was around. Whenever anyone was around, Dream and Tommy would act like rivals, their only interactions being a race to get on each other’s nerves first. When they were alone though, their friendship was different. Dream was one grade ahead of Tommy, and way ahead in maturity and strength. And that’s not to mention that he was an Alpha himself. So he viewed it as his responsibility to care about Tommy in a soft way, when they weren’t at each other’s throat for a joke. </p><p>“‘S nothing.” Tommy didn’t open up easily. </p><p>Dream withdrew his hand from Tommy’s shoulder, but sat down on the dressing bench next to him. </p><p>“Is it… something that I did?” </p><p>“No, nonono! No.” Tommy had to reassure him. </p><p>There was something to the soft side of their rivalry that the others didn’t know about. There were times when Tommy found himself a little too comfortable with Dream. Dream always let him determine just how far they would go, as he was the older one. He prioritized Tommy’s comfort. </p><p>They never went far. A few awkward hand holdings. They may have made out once. Maybe twice. </p><p>Tommy looked up at Dream. He knew exactly what he felt now. Guilt. It was strange to explain, it’s not like it was his fault. But he’s been so sure that Dream would be the one to be his first for a long time now. And now that’s been taken away forever. </p><p>How would he even begin to explain what happened? </p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” Dream asked. </p><p>That struck a chord in Tommy’s soul. A lot of his pain stemmed from his lack of control of the situation. Not only did his brother outpower him but he also tied his hands eventually. Tommy rubbed at his wrists when he thought of that. </p><p>And now hearing Dream say that made Tommy feel like he was in control of something. </p><p>“Can… can you…” Instead of finishing his sentence, Tommy moved closer and hugged Dream, running his hands around his back. </p><p>Dream hugged back, petting his head slowly. </p><p>“It’s okay. It’s okay Tommy. Whatever happened, you’re here and you’re all safe now. We can make it better now.” </p><p>Tommy hid his face underneath Dream’s chin, letting just a few tears fall. This was something that he needed. He felt safe, and he felt in control, because he knew if he only said a word - Dream would let him go as fast as he hugged him back. </p><p>But he still felt like something was missing. </p><p>Tommy opened his mouth, meaning to talk about it. He wanted to say what happened, but he just… couldn’t. How in a world would he even begin to explain that his brother… </p><p>No. No, he couldn’t tell Dream. Dream wouldn’t even understand the weight of the situation, or anything that followed it. </p><p>...But Techno would. </p><p>“That’s right.” Tommy whispered, leaning back all of a sudden, but not letting go. </p><p>An idea sprouted in his mind. He knew what he wanted from Techno now. </p><p>“Yeah! You’re all safe. That’s right.” Dream added from his point of view. </p><p>Feeling ecstatic by his own high IQ moment, Tommy leaned in and kissed Dream. He wasn’t usually that touchy with him right away, but losing virginity makes you lose some walls. </p><p>Dream kissed back, very unsure on what was happening, but happy to see Tommy smile and laugh again. </p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it though?” </p><p>“Yes- I mean, no. No, I don’t want to talk about it. Maybe I’ll tell you later.” Tommy affirmed, laying his head on Dream’s shoulder. </p><p>He did want to talk about it. Just not with Dream. </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>This was simple. This was genius. Tommy realised that what he needed was a fair repercussion. He needed Techno to hear him out. He needed Techno to understand the depth of his actions. Tommy needed Techno to feel the pain he felt. Okay, maybe not the last one, but the point is he wanted Techno to know that he caused the boy great pain. </p><p>And Tommy wouldn’t have wanted any of that if he wasn’t sure that Techno had the mental capacity for him to actually understand all of that. </p><p>This time Tommy was less afraid to knock on his brother’s door. He even walked in unprompted, even though Techno was the one to open the door for him and wave a hand as an invitation in. </p><p>“I know what I want from you!” Tommy announced. </p><p>Technoblade calmly sat on his bed, looking up at the boy. </p><p>“You want my college funds?” </p><p>“Wot- no, why would I even- ugh!” Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose. Although the offer was tempting, money did not offer mental stability. He had to discard it for greater good. “Why would I want your little jar of 20$ bills, I could make more by being a Minecraft Youtuber! Anyways, that’s not what I want.” </p><p>Elated by his plan, Tommy stood right next to Techno and pointed a finger at him. </p><p>“<em>You </em> were the one who hurt me.” </p><p>Tommy withdrew his hand and placed it flat against his chest. </p><p>“So <em> you </em> have to be the one to comfort me.” </p><p>Techno blinked at him. </p><p>“You know, my college fund is more than one jar. It’s just in the bank, I can just, like, send it to you right now.” </p><p>“No.” Tommy insisted, pointing again. “I want you to understand what you’ve done. And I want you to make it up to me.” </p><p>Techno already knew what he had done. But he had very little idea what the boy meant. It’s not like he was asking him for a hug and a comfort cuddle… right? That was probably worse than having the boy touch his rarest action figures. Techno could give up his possessions, but physical touch just wasn’t his forte, lest it was stabbing people (safely, in a laws-regulated duel). </p><p>“What exactly do you want me to do?” Techno clarified, putting his hands up in a shrug. </p><p>Tommy gulped. He… didn’t actually think that one through. </p><p>“You… uh… have to comfort me! You think of something. But that’s what I want!” </p><p>He was not about to have tables turn at him. His trauma was Techno’s problem now. </p><p>Tommy quickly headed out to avoid giving any more details. </p><p>He disappeared behind the door. </p><p>Then reappeared again a second later. </p><p>“Whenever you think of something - you’ll know where to find me.” </p><p>He disappeared again. </p><p>And reappeared again.</p><p>“In my room. I’ll most likely be in my room.”</p><p>“<em>I got that, Tommy. </em>” Technoblade rasped back. </p><p>Then Tommy left for good. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked up from his book, his focus shifting onto the figure in the doorway. He didn't give his brother any instructions or even a date of when he wanted his retribution. So Techno took it upon himself to take a day to prepare himself, mentally and physically. And now he stood just outside Tommy's room, just like on the faithful day, but with the opposite intentions this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His memory has cleared since then. He remembered very vividly walking in and taking what he wanted. This time Techno stood still until Tommy nodded at him, inviting him in with a wave of a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stepped inside, closing the door to Tommy's room behind himself. A gesture he did both times, which did make Tommy feel uneasy, but the boy figured his brother wouldn't make the same mistake twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn't imagine how he would feel if Techno's plan turned out to be that he decided to discard his conscience, and simply came for round two. But the way the older teen took his time and waited for Tommy's ques eased his worries, just a little. Tommy turned around on his chair, facing Techno while he kept his hands on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you come to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Techno nodded, "But. I'm gonna attempt to remind you one more time. My college fund is a 5 digit number. If you cash that one in you could become the coolest kid in the school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The offer is tempting. But that's not what I want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighed. He was hoping Tommy would take his retribution in a way that wouldn't require physical touch. But the boy was right. Techno fucked up physically and mentally. He needed to make it up equally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Not the choice I would usually expect from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy moved his hands to hold them together, tensing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess being raped does things to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shot like an arrow right through Techno's heart. Not even through the part in which he knew Tommy was his baby brother, but through the part in which he actually cared about the boy. He was never into the little family roleplay that the four men indulged in as they lived together, but he did find himself caring about them all. And he did realize that mating with Tommy must have played a role in his newly found concern for the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't just guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stepped forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gulped down when his brother approached him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep inside he wondered if he crossed a line, said the wrong word. Did he make Techno mad by calling it that? Was he about to have the blame turned on him? Should he not have been born an Omega if he didn't want to get raped or something? Tommy closed his eyes and raised his shoulders, uncertain if he was about to be hurt again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard shuffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened one eye to peek, then opened both and let his shoulders down. He stared down at Techno, who got down one knee before him, and reached his claws to put them over the boy's clenched hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both didn't move for a minute. Techno broke the silence first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He finally admitted, "I should not have hurt you. What I did was… unforgivable. I don't think it should be forgiven. I've hurt you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to pause to bite into his lip to hold himself from crying, but the gesture didn't escape Tommy's gaze. The smaller boy was hyper focused on every small detail on Techno's face right now. Sensing that, and realizing that he should, Techno looked up, meeting Tommy's eyes with his own. It was Tommy who now felt conscious about the stare off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've hurt you. And I understand that it can't be fixed. And I'm really sorry. I don't think that anything I can do now can repair the damage I caused. But you're right - you deserve to at least be comforted about it, and it's… it's something I can do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno leaned forward, carefully cradling the two small hands in his claws and bringing them closer to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly Tommy wondered if Techno was trying to bite him. But the intentions became more clear when Techno kissed the back sides of Tommy's hands. Despite everything, the boy's face went red at the gesture. It reminded him of his dream a little too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Techno said again, going from one hand to another, "I should have had a better control of myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha glanced up at Tommy, awkwardness creeping its way back as he added in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd go farther but I need you to tell me if that would be okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy realised that whatever was going on - some weird sort of roleplay? - was actually Techno's whole plan. Except Tommy was in control this time. The little boy smiled. It felt nice to know that he was in control. The past events almost didn't seem as scary when he realized that he had Techno under his thumb now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You go on and I'll say if you should stop." Tommy whispered back, truly as if the two were actors in some sorta scripted event. Is this what foreplay feels like, he wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno bit his lips, he really didn't want to cross any lines of comfort again. But he figured having Tommy acknowledge that he was in control was better than nothing. So he let go of his hands and stood up, considering his options. Having made a decision, Techno sat down on the edge of Tommy's bed, and tapped his lap. The look he gave Tommy clearly read </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Tell me no'</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Tommy gave back clearly read '</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you say so</span>
  </em>
  <span>', as the boy stood up and walked closer, sitting down in Techno's lap with his knees together and to the side, as if his brother was a mall Santa and Tommy was about to make a wish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno did everything slowly and carefully, ready to jerk his hands back at a slightest hint that he was doing something wrong. He thought out several ways this could have played out, and various things he could have done. Even if Tommy was in control, he knew what he was doing at every second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno slowly ran his hands around the boy's back, landing one on top of his back and the other on his head. When Tommy showed no signs of discomfort with that, Techno rubbed his back and pet his head respectably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You deserved better than what I did." The older tried to fill the silence, but very quickly ran out of synonyms for 'I'm sorry', so he just settled on saying nice things. "Cause you're so small, and so childish, you deserve your happy childhood. And all the good things. Cause you're a good kid, whatever they all say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shivered weirdly, and Techno stilled his arms. He would have looked to check if Tommy got uncomfortable, but the boy hid his face in the crook of his neck, and despite all odds, hugged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade was confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was embarrassed. He assured himself for so long that he didn't need anyone's approval. That he accepted being an annoying child to everyone. Even Wilbur called him that all the time, as much as he cared in a protective way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But hearing those words come from Techno just felt very different. Maybe it's that they've grown closer over the night when things happened, and Tommy realized that his brother had no reason to lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep going." Tommy tried to say in a voice that wouldn't give away that he was on the verge of tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno had no other choice. He moved both his hands down to cover Tommy's back, hugging the boy a little tighter, but still looking for any sort of sign to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. You're a good kid, Tommy. A very good boy. You did well." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, the older teen wondered if that was a fucked up thing to say, but kept going lest he'd get told to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't succumb to depression and didn't even lose yourself after such an awful thing. Despite everything, it's still you. You didn't let fear control you. And you know you deserved better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy moved his hand but just so he could wipe his tears away, and returned to the hug they were sharing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I… I feel awful for what I did, but I guess I kinda feel proud of you for being so strong? ...I know that sounds kinda fucked. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I've hurt you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno leaned down, placing a light kiss on top of Tommy's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could make you feel better more than I made you feel bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shifted and moved around, causing Techno to let go while the boy changed his sitting position - he stood up, only to sit back down but this time with his legs by each side of Techno's hips. However, Tommy miscalculated the space left for holding balance when he straddled his brother's lap, and caused Techno to fall back on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno raised himself on his elbows, looking at the boy with a look that screamed '</span>
  <em>
    <span>are you sure you want to sit like this? If you're not okay with it we can change position'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all he needed. That concerned look, the power to determine just how far they would go in his hands. Tommy moved forward, laying down with his head on Techno's broad chest, and running two hands around his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following his lead, Techno moved higher on the bed, running one hand around Tommy to bring the clinging boy up with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a lot like the previous time they were together in that bed, and yet nothing like it. Back then Techno was the one holding Tommy down while he struggled, growling to keep him down, up to the point he got annoyed and just tied his hands to save both time and effort. This time Tommy was the one laying on top, with his blushing face hidden right beneath the other's chin, and his thin legs hidden in a fort of two monstrous hooves around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno resumed petting him and telling him all the nice things people never said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is fucked." He eventually said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy raised up on his elbows to look him in the eyes, wondering which aspect of the situation exactly did his brother deem fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fucked that I only had to hurt you to realize I want to be nice to you." Clarified the Alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy laid back down, but this time higher up, his face right next to Techno's. He stared down at his lips. At the two prominent tusks showing up from the lower lip. He briefly remembered the two of them kissing, but he couldn't imagine how uncomfortable kissing with those must be. He could experiment later by sticking two straws in his mouth. Hopefully that won't be as offensive as it sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno realised where Tommy was looking. Somehow kissing seemed easier when he was a mindless rutting Alpha, rather than a coherent person with a conscience. But now wasn't a time to be anxious. Now was a time to swallow his pride, lean in, connect his lips to Tommy's lips, and wait for a reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was still for a few seconds. Then he slowly parted his lips open, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno took the invitation, leaning towards the smaller boy and placing a hand on the back of his head, as he tried his best to remember how kissing was done between the two. Except this time it was soft and each took their time. Tommy hugged him back, weirdly content with his head being guided into the kiss and his brother taking the lead once again. Tommy was in control this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small chill ran down his spine, but before Tommy could address it, Techno pulled back, taking his hands with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'll be honest, this isn't exactly what I had planned for this. I- I imagined this would involve some sorta physical touch, but I promise, I didn't come here to repeat past mistakes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared back at him. Then he smiled softly. That's right. He was in control. He chuckled lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's so funny? I'm just saying, my intention was a make up session, not a make out session. I, uh… I don't wanna make you feel bad again in any way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not hurting me." Tommy said softly. "I mean yeah, you did before. But this is different. I thought about this a lot and I figured the reason it felt so bad was because it was, well, against my will." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it was rape." Techno clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy waved his hand in annoyance. Shaking it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I wasn't in control. So I figured… if I'm also in control, then…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gulped, the words suddenly becoming harder to say out loud. He looked away, not facing his brother, though Techno could still see the blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then… then I'm kinda, I guess, maybe, okay with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy followed him into a sitting position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm okay with it if you're not doing it against my will, what's so hard to understand?!" He screamed louder, hitting a higher pitch and feeling grateful that no one but the two were home right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>brothers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're both adopted. Phil is as much of a brother as he is a dad or a mom or a third cousin twice removed to us. I mean, yes, yes, adopted siblings are as much siblings as the blood related ones. In other adopted families. But that's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> case, you know? The point is you and I could make babies." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with silence for a good minute, and nothing else.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Techno fell back down on the bed, laughing his lungs out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen- listen this is not where I was going with this, okay?! You're the one who asked!" Tommy tried to speak over his roaring laughter. It wasn't very effective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until Techno would at least calm down a little, before trying to make his point again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The point is I'm an Omega, you're an Alpha. You followed your instincts. I followed mine. And… and if we were to do it again, but this time you'd, uh… you'd let me have a say too, then… I… wouldn't really mind…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno calmed down, returning to the weight of the situation. He watched Tommy lay down next to him before he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean. I guess in the end it's up to you how you feel about it. I'd find it justified if you wanted to tell people and, like, have me get punished for what I did. I did kinda blindly follow my instincts. But also…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno faced away from Tommy, fiddling his hands nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But also… you're all small and cute… and I would have headed out and found anyone, but like… you were right here. You're kinda cute. And I've kinda already known you for a while so I wasn't… I- I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>anxious around you. Maybe it played into my instincts." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Techno?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. But… if you say you're okay with it… with us being together..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking, Techno reached behind, tracing his hand down as soon as he located Tommy's elbow, until he reached his palm. Then he held their hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I guess so am I." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy beamed up, not paying attention to the giddy noise that escaped his mouth. He landed himself on top of Techno, causing the other to exclaim a loud 'oof' in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should do this again sometime." He giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awkwardly cuddle and talk about emotions?" Asked Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, dummy. I mean sex. We should mate again some time, but properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Tommy, look, you did not grow 2 years older during this conversation. It's still fucked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy moved up to look Techno dead in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you care?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not particularly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with the answer, Tommy laid his head back down on Techno's chest. A content sigh escaped his lips as he felt himself get enveloped in two strong hands again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually felt safe. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way I kinda have a boyfriend at school that I want you to meet because I don't want to pick one between you two so I'm just gonna date both of you now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, what the fuck." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want a chapter where they have a threesome clap your hands [clap clap]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for clapping, I have delivered.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’re just fine with this?” </p><p>Dream shrugged. </p><p>“I mean. Sure.” </p><p>Tommy, who positioned himself in Dream’s lap once the older sat down on his bed, crossed his hands over his chest triumphantly. </p><p>“Told you I can have both of you.” He teased his older brother, leaning back against Dream. </p><p>Dream crossed his hands over Tommy, looking up at the only standing teenager in the room - Techno.  </p><p>“Honestly, Techno, I’m more surprised that you’d want to date him than by the whole “polyamory” thing. I mean… you’re probably the most patient person I can imagine. And this boy has the patience of a race car. Not to mention you spend all the time with him! Don’t you get tired?” </p><p>“Hey!” Tommy puffed his cheeks up, offended at the implication. Before he remembered his coping method for the fact that most people found him annoying, “True though. Most people do find me annoying, but that’s before they get to know me-” </p><p>Dream covered Tommy’s mouth, waiting for Techno’s reply. </p><p>Techno mirrored his earlier gesture, shrugging back at Dream. </p><p>“I dunno how it happened either but this little imp got me tied around his finger.” He took a step towards the two on the bed, leaning over and planting his hands on Dream’s shoulder so he could look him in the eyes. “And he’ll have you wrapped around the other one before you know it. You are not immune to his charm, Dream.” </p><p>Dream blew raspberries at Techno. </p><p>“Clearly I’m not. I’ve been dating him for a year now. A year before you at that, but you come in and get his first time on the spot…You know, I’m the one who has the right to be offended here, and you are the one who should be apologizing.” </p><p>With a slight tilt of his head, Techno raised an eyebrow at him. He could tell Dream was an Alpha as well, but there was more to their own relationship than just biology and their rivalry. Techno established himself as the dominant one back at their fencing duel, when he won with a score of 6-4. But there were other ways he had yet to show Dream his place at. </p><p>Ignoring whatever Tommy was mumbling about the two, Techno grabbed his younger brother by the hips and gently moved him aside, as he leaned closer to Dream, trapping the teenager in a green hoodie by placing his hands on his sides. </p><p>“Is that so? Then I say you and I sit down and talk this out, or figure out other ways…” Techno reached his hand for the back of Dream’s head, “...to sort this out.” </p><p>Dream felt his cheeks burn up as the hand guided his head forward, he closed his eyes, going through the options of what he could have done now, and whether he wanted to fight Techno for dominance, or see for himself why did Tommy choose him as a dominant mate at some point. </p><p>But the kiss the two were going for did not occur, as Tommy stuck his hands in between their mouths and pushed the two away from each other. </p><p>“Excuse me?? I’m in this room too! You’re supposed to be <em> my </em> boyfriends, not each other’s!” </p><p>Techno rolled his eyes, regaining his posture. Dream just laughed. </p><p>“He’s not comfortable when we don’t have all of our attention on him at all times..” </p><p>“I’m glad you’ve observed that too, Dream.” Nodded Techno. “Best to come prepared for the ride that is dating him.”</p><p>“Well, if he wants in on the fun so badly,” Dream purred, grabbing Tommy by the hips and guiding the boy back into his lap, this time voluntarily, “I say we let him be the center of attention...” </p><p>Techno said nothing. </p><p>“...<em> If </em> he earns it properly.” Finished Dream. </p><p>Techno nodded, a pleased smile finding its way to his lips. </p><p>“What do you mean “<em> if” </em> I earn it?” Inquired the youngest in the room, but the answer came on its own. </p><p>Techno grabbed the nearby red and white shirt (luckily, Tommy never cleaned his room so it was easy to find at need). Dream held the boy against himself, while Techno tied his hands behind him. There was a short moment for which he paused, looking for any sign of anxiety in the boy. This was what he did to him last time after all. </p><p>But Tommy didn’t seem traumatized or anxious in the slightest, in fact he was excited. Maybe a little too excited since all that happened so far was just him getting his hands tied, and some lap sitting with Dream. </p><p>The two stronger teens easily placed Tommy to sit against the backside of the bed. As soon as that was done, Techno slipped his hands right over Dream’s wrists, easily throwing the other onto his back and straddling his hips. Dream half assed fighting for his freedom while Techno dove in to finally kiss him and steal his breath. Dream was curious as to what Techno had in store, if he was to drive this fuckening. </p><p>And Techno sure had a plan. Or, at least he had the demeanour and charm to pretend that he did have one. His experience with Tommy prepared him for his. He thought of sex as a dance, and if you were to dance with someone who’s already done it - they would know their part and cooperate. And if they were new to it - he could use his miniscule experience to pretend he knew what he was doing. </p><p>As for dealing with Dream, it was easier for Techno to figure out what to do because they already had a rivalry going on. Yet Dream instantly let him have the upper hand now. How curious… Oh. Of course. </p><p>Techno raised up from kissing Dream, seeing the other struggling to catch his breath. </p><p>“You’re a switch.” He said, unimpressed. </p><p>“And what about it?” Asked Dream. “I know how to pick my battles, and when to bow down.” </p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>Techno got off Dream, amused that the boy in the hoodie already had his hands pliantly above his head. </p><p>“Then prep yourself.” He ordered. </p><p>Dream debated telling him to do this himself, or teasing him on not knowing how to do it, but ended up going with neither of those options, when Tommy butted in once again. </p><p>“Are you two just gonna fuck each other and act like I’m not here the whole time?” </p><p>The two looked at him. Then at each other. Then nodded. Dream reached his hand in an inviting manner for Techno. </p><p>“We’re going to put on a show for you, Tommy.” Techno explained, coming closer to take Dream’s hand. He leaned over to let the younger see the growing hunger in his eyes. “And if you’re quiet and patient enough, we might just let you in on the fun.”</p><p>“<em> Might </em>?!” Tommy screamed back at him. </p><p>Techno glanced back, “Dream, I don’t think he’s gonna be very patient.” </p><p>“Told ya he has the patience of a chicken.” </p><p>“Excuse you? I can wait as patiently as I want, I just need to know I’m getting the thing I’m waiting for.” Replied Tommy, infuriated. </p><p>“What a brat.” Commented Dream. </p><p>“Pot meets kettle.” Replied Techno, as he got up and crossed his hands over his chest.</p><p>Tired of their chatter, Dream started undoing his booty shorts, and then his skin tight pants. </p><p>“You know, if Tommy isn’t going to let us have a taste of each other,” He looked up at the brat in question, licking his lips. “I say we tire the child out so that the daddies can have some time for themselves.” </p><p>“Dream what the actual fuck.” Asked the child. </p><p>“ ‘k.” Said the other daddy, reaching down to undo his own belt and tunic. </p><p>Dream dragged Tommy lower on the bed, getting the boy to lay on his back as he removed his shorts. Of course Tommy was already half way hard, he barely had any experience and this was getting promising. </p><p>Dream laughed in a weird way, dragging a hand down his own face. He was looking at the boy’s dick like it was the tastiest meal on the menu. He dreamt of it, dreamt for ages, patiently waiting to have the boy all to himself, only excusing his predatory stalking by the fact that he meant well for the boy. He didn’t want to claim and run, although Techno has proved that it apparently didn’t matter much, and he would have ended up in a relationship with him anyways. But Dream wanted to be the soft one in this dynamic, the good cop, the gentle top. The one to hold Tommy’s crying face while Techno would ram into his ass, making him incapable of walking for the next day. </p><p>Someone tapped his shoulder lightly. </p><p>Dream snapped back to reality, looking up at Techno. For someone who was supposedly topping the procedure, and naked by now, Techno looked fairly concerned. It took Dream a second to realise why. </p><p>He was drooling over the boy for a solid minute. </p><p>“...This is for the lube.” Dream mumbled out, wetting his own fingers in his saliva and grabbing Tommy’s dick, all without breaking eye contact with Techno. </p><p>The display put a smile on Techno’s face. Mostly because it was a little funny. He discarded his concern for now, settling down on the bed behind the two. </p><p>It’s a good thing he knew for certain that no one would be home for a long time. Phil took Wil on a trip for the weekend. Once again, Tommy ended up home alone, with nobody to hear him scream for help. And for some time Techno was worried that he’d get flashbacks or feel anxious, but Tommy never acted like he was traumatized after they had talked it out. In fact, he was excited to finally be alone, and to invite Dream over to officially establish their polyamory. </p><p>Techno thought it had to do with the matter of being in control. He hoped Tommy knew that he was in control, because it wasn’t looking like he was. Techno was touching himself as he watched Dream do the same to Tommy, drawing all sorts of beautiful sounds from the boy. Dream looked like he knew what he was doing, thought Techno. It’s possible that he had experience before, or maybe he imagined this more times than he would admit. </p><p>Nevertheless, Dream knew exactly what he was doing, leaning down to kiss Tommy on the neck and cheek, before moving to claim his lips. </p><p>That’s something that Techno didn’t steal from him - Tommy’s first kiss. The sweet feeling of burying his face into a flower and tasting honey that Dream got every time he kissed Tommy. Reluctantly, he came up for air, looking back at Techno. </p><p>“Who goes first?” He asked, thought it was clear he wasn’t planning to get away from the boy even if Techno told him to. </p><p>“Be our guest.” Replied Techno, dragging his hand up and down his own shaft. </p><p>“Don’t I get a say?” Asked Tommy. </p><p>“Sure. If you can still talk after we’re done with you.” Dream smiled, looking back at Techno. He didn’t miss his chance to check out what Techno was packing.  </p><p>Techno nodded, granting permission. </p><p>Before Tommy could protest, two fingers entered his most private area. </p><p>“Dream, you <em> bitch! </em> I wasn’t ready for two!!” Tommy sounded hurt and betrayed. </p><p>Dream only shrugged, continuing to work him out. </p><p>“Sorry baby, I looked at Techno, and… I think you’re plenty prepared if this has been inside of you before.” </p><p>Dream smiled as he heard Techno move behind him, clearly affected by his complement. Focusing on the boy before him, he worked Tommy open to the point that felt appropriate to enter him. Some more shuffling behind him let him know that Techno grabbed something and was now tapping Dream’s shoulder with it. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed the small bottle from him, finding it to be lube. </p><p>“Do I have to?” He whined. </p><p>“Yes.” Replied Techno, in a tone that left no room for further arguments. </p><p>Pretending to be reluctant about it, Dream prepped himself with the lube, impatient to just enter the boy already. </p><p>And then Dream did just that, drawing a beautiful sound in between a moan and a shriek of pain. </p><p>Dream grabbed onto Tommy, a little tighter than he should have, caring very little that he was going to bruise his upper hands. In fact, Dream wanted to do it. He wanted to claim the boy as his own, no sharing, just his. </p><p>A hand on his back returned him to the reality where he had to share, unfortunately. </p><p>“You’re leaving bruises on his hands. He likes to wear short sleeves.” Commented Techno. </p><p>Dream had very little regard for anything outside the tight heat that he had entered with his dick, but he obliged. He hushed, tasting the waters by moving back and forth slowly. When he figured that Tommy wasn’t bleeding from this, Dream thrusted faster. </p><p>Despite Tommy’s experience, Dream was a whole new level to him. He barely remembered his first time with Techno, as the brain does with trauma, and their following intercourses were gentle and slow, with lots of preparations and consent confirmations. Tommy wasn’t too happy with it. He appreciated the softness, but sometimes he just wanted to bite more than he could chew and be rawed mercilessly. </p><p>And when Dream gave him exactly that, Tommy couldn’t help but melt in his hands, turning into a moaning mess that occasionally moaned out Dream’s name and arched his back in ecstasy. </p><p>Unused to such harsh advances, it didn’t take long for Tommy to inch closer to his release… </p><p>Only for all movement to cease inside of him suddenly. Tommy whined loudly, offended by the lack of movement. He looked up, barely recognizing that the two older teens were having a chat or something. Then suddenly he was emptied of his source of pleasure. He tried making more noises to show his displeasure, but luckily, he was filled up again in a moment. </p><p>To his surprise, Tommy found a size difference between that last one and this dick up his butt. Well that’s one weird measurement to make. </p><p>The pace was slower and the treatment was softer as well. Ah, right. They switched, these sons of bitches. Tommy moaned out Techno’s name. </p><p>“I’m surprised he can tell the difference.” Dream said, keeping his tensed hands by his sides. </p><p>“I’m surprised you’re keeping your hands to yourself. You can just touch yourself, you know that, right?” Techno replied back, stilling his hips to give Tommy some time to readjust. </p><p>The tied boy whined, crying from being denied his hard won pleasure, but Techno’s attention wasn’t even on him. It was on Dream. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Dream growled. “I want to come inside him, not otherwise. </p><p>“Well that’s gonna be a bit of a problem, Dream.” Techno cooed, “I want to do the same thing.” <br/>“I don’t see why we can’t just take turns doing that.” Reasoned Dream. </p><p>“Because he’ll get overstimulated and it’ll hurt him.” Argued Techno. </p><p>“Please just fucking move already!” Moaned Tommy. </p><p>Dream chuckled, grinning at the pouting boy who was drifting further and further away from his orgasm. </p><p>And then Techno had an idea. He moved out of Tommy, and pointed his hand at him, as if he was holding a door open to Dream. Dream took the offering without second thoughts, burying himself right back into the comforting warmth. </p><p>And then he gasped when he felt two warm hands on his own hips, and felt Techno’s legs by the sides of his own. </p><p>“W-what are you doing?” </p><p>“I just thought… Both of us want to come inside, right? This checks out both of our needs, doesn’t it.” </p><p>Techno purred through his words, as he ran his hands around Dream’s hips, keeping him in place while he lined up. Dream gulped down. </p><p>But he didn’t oppose it. </p><p>“Consider this… a full welcoming to the relationship.” Proposed Techno, as he took his time to be careful while entering Dream. </p><p>Dream was on the fence about this at first. But once he started moving, and realised he was getting twice the stimulation, he had no objections or doubts left - he had found his place. Above Tommy, and below Techno. Techno was content as well. Not only did he get to screw his rival, but by extension he was also screwing Tommy. And Tommy was just glad to have <em> some </em> movement going on down there. </p><p>Dream would be lying if he said he was doing much. All the thrusting was done by Techno, the other two were just in for the ride. Tommy had already found his place as a bottom, and Dream had only now discovered how good it felt to let go, to let someone stronger hold him tight and take control. He certainly found what he wasn’t looking for, and he didn’t complain - in fact he was praising. </p><p>Praising Techno’s size, praising his speed, praising the power he felt in his touch, and praising the sense of security that Techno gave him when he leaned into it, covering Dream’s back with his chest. </p><p>Tommy was the first one to ride his orgasm out. And the first one to reap what he had sown, as neither of the Alphas stopped to give him a break. They left him forced to take more and more friction in his overstimulated parts. </p><p>Dream joined him in a while, leaning down and gripping the boy’s sides as he filled him up, growling when his primal instinct told him that he was doing something very right. And then he moaned once again, becoming a putty in Techno’s hands, a doll for him to ride out his own pleasure. </p><p>“Dream- please, Dream- that’s enough, I…” Tommy tried to get a message across, only to get his lips smashed in a passionate messy kiss. </p><p>“Sorry baby…” Dream purred, taking breaks in the middle of his words each time Techno pounded into him. “I’m not… I don’t… don’t control much here…” </p><p>Techno finally joined the cuddling due, laying on top of Dream as he unleashed his load inside of him with a growl. </p><p>Dream’s instincts kicked in, and he… whined in reply to the growling. Confirming that he knew his place was below Techno. Tommy joined in.  </p><p>And Techno was satisfied with the result, now resting on top of the two as he caught his own breath. </p><p>Dream was the first one who dared move to relocate the three of them into a more comfortable position for cuddling. Techno untied Tommy’s hands, and placed the boy in the middle, with him and Dream each hugging the boy from a different side. Tommy turned towards Dream, he found that he preferred to be spooned by Techno while kissing Dream’s face. It did give Techno just a tiniest feeling of being left out, but he got his share of kisses from Dream, when he reached for him over the boy between them. </p><p>When Tommy whined for attention once again, the two gave in and held him tight, directing all the love they had towards him. </p><p>“Told you he’d wrap you around his finger.” Techno teased Dream. </p><p>“Actually it’s not Tommy that got me wrapped…” Dream whispered, but left the implication unfinished, “...And not quite around the finger.” </p><p>It was clear anyways.</p><p>The three would find a way to be happy together, as they each cared deeply about each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>